


. regulus black .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	. regulus black .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/gifts).



regulus is the faded blue 

of suffocating 

and the deadly mint green 

that gets caught

in your throat 

when you can’t find the words 

to explain. 

he is the pounding red 

of your heart 

when the earthly brown 

is weighing down 

on your shoulders.

he is the 

screaming 

crying 

drowning 

black 

that rushes in your ears 

after you realize 

your nightmares are real. 

he is the 

spilling 

soaking 

sacrificing 

r ed 

of things you don’t want to know 

and things he wouldn’t tell you. 

he is the heartbreaking navy 

of lost childhoods.


End file.
